fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmos
Cosmos is a member of the Hungry Wolf Knights, the most powerful executioners of Stormwind. Profile and Stats Name: Cosmos Alias: Age: Race: Gender: Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Occupation: Affiliation: Status: Family: Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Key: Appearance Cosmos has long and rather messy pink hair, and dark eyes. She has an ample bust and a curvaceous figure. Cosmos wears a big puffy cap on her head that is designed with a dark strip at the front with six light dots presenting a "V" pattern and a matching brim that covers her eyes. On the left side of her head, she keeps a rose in her hair. Cosmos wears a long coat with petal-like edges on the tails. Her coat is also adorned with dots running across the edges and is tied with a ribbon-like belt. Her chest is barely seen revealing much of her cleavage where a dark top can be seen and underneath is ruffled mini-skirt. She also seems to be wearing arm sleeves and long boots that reaches to her calves, also adorned with dots and petal-like edges. A flower bracelet can be seen on her right wrist. Personality Cosmos has a sense of loyalty towards the Kingdom of Fiore. She has no problem carrying out her orders to execute people labeled as criminals by the Kingdom without hesitation. She also has a habit of using the word "beautiful" frequently. She also displayed fondness towards Wendy Marvell; she's shown blushing while executing the Dragon Slayer, and even went as far as touching her face as she watches Wendy "dying". Despite of her calm demeanor, Cosmos get enraged when Wendy "deceived" her, and adds that she won't forgive, and doesn't love her anymore. Cosmos also dislikes men who are flirty, particularly Leo. History Plot Powers and Abilities Plant Magic: This Magic allows Cosmos to summon plants to be utilized during battle. Each plant can produce different effects and attacks and can appear anywhere she wishes them to. *'Flytrap': Cosmos summons a large flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, consisting of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on their inner sides. This proceeds to attack the target by closing its petals on them and devouring them whole. (Unnamed) *'Vines': From the ground, Cosmos summons large flowers from which, once opened, large, thick vines come out and launch towards the target. These are also capable of strangling the targets, rendering them unable to move. (Unnamed) *'Spying Flower': Cosmos sprouts a flower, which, when blooms reveals an eye, allowing them to spy on their intended target. (Unnamed) *'Projectile Fruit': Cosmos grows numerous tree trunks from the ground, which sprout round, red and wrinkly magical fruits on their branches that are edible, and ten times more sour than dried plums. The fruits are capable of acting as projectiles that can hurl towards the target. (Unnamed) *'Grow Flow': Cosmos summons an enormous flower above the targets. The flower then sucks everything into the hole in the middle of it. *'Flytrap Shot': Cosmos summons numerous Flytraps that shoot a barrage of seeds at her target, which explodes upon contact. (Unnamed) *'Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka': Cosmos emits spores from around her and directs them at the target. The spores will explode upon contact, creating rapid explosions. Makura Kamura: Cosmos utilizes plants that she summoned beforehand, to eject poisonous spores that individually contain sleeping agents. Cosmos noted that the spores will make anyone fall asleep eternally if inhaled. Great Magic Power: Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Hungry Wolf Knights Members Category:Grand Alliance Members